One Sky
by Maidenstear
Summary: There are many worlds, but they share the same sky. A series of drabbles set in the many worlds of Kingdom Hearts.
1. 99 Problems (But a Puppy Ain't One)

Aneko: And thus the beginning of a series of drabble-y oneshots dedicated to the small moments of Kingdom Hearts that might happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>One Sky<strong>

**_99 Problems (But a Puppy Ain't One)_**

The gummi ship took off from Halloween Town just like it normally did, engines blazing with fire and blasts of hot air swirling dust and dead leaves everywhere. It was a completely normal though somewhat slower, take off from afar.

Inside was a completely different story, though.

"Hey! Come back, don't go over there!" Sora barely avoided colliding with one of the inner walls of the ship as he chased after a Dalmatian puppy. It was hard to tell which one he was after, though. The inside of the ship was a tapestry of wriggly white and black spotted pups. As soon as Sora set his eyes on one to catch it, he would lose track of it and end up following another. It was pretty confusing.

"Sora! I told you not to let the puppies out of the pen!" Donald crabbed, his tapping foot the only sign of his irritation.

"Come on, Donald. We can't just keep them in there the whole time. It'll take ages to get back to Twilight Town." Sora glanced at the now-empty, open topped pen that they had rigged from some broken gummi parts to keep the puppies contained. "That cage is too small for all of them."

"Well if you hadn't taken so many at once, it wouldn't be that small!" The tapping of Donald's foot got faster. "I told you we could just come back for some of them later!"

"Aw, now don't be like that, Donald," Goofy drawled. He was having better luck with the puppies than Sora. He had caught one, and it licked his nose as he held it up to his face, while another one climbed all over his giant shoes. "Besides, we didn't take that many with us."

"There are so many that you were having trouble counting them, and that means there are too many!" Donald declared. "The ship can't even flying as fast as it's supposed to!"

Sora dove after another puppy, and the cockpit shuddered as he crashed to the ground. The puppy cocked its head at him as he rubbed his quickly-bruising chin, before jumping on top of his head, and then hopping up into Donald's chair. Donald's grumbling cut off with a loud squawk as a small pink tongue licked his bill.

If Sora and Goofy noticed that the duck stopped grumbling after that, they kept it to themselves.

* * *

><p>Aneko: Please don't shoot me for my very bad pun. I like puns.<p>

I just had to do it. I can't believe I'm the only one who collected at least 21 puppies before ever going back to see Pongo and Perdita.


	2. Shake Your Fins

Aneko: Okay, so true confessions, I'd rather be actually _playing_ Kingdom Hearts at the moment, but there's a pot roast sitting on the stove that I'm babysitting right now. It seemed like too much of a hassle to start Kingdom Hearts and then keep coming back into the kitchen to flip the meat over, so I'm settling for working on fanfiction instead. Not that I don't love writing this…

Thank you for asking, Star-Shaped-X. I have a few ideas for sure, but no idea if I'm going to get some more along the way. That said, if anyone has any suggestions for a drabble/oneshot to add to the mix, you can send them my way. I don't have plans for any serious fanfictions that would take up my time, so I'm happy to mess around. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts~! Just a copy of most of the games~!

* * *

><p><strong>Shake Your Fins<strong>

"Fwa!" Sora leaned back as he took a break from working all his new muscles. Had he been on land, such an action would have made him plop back onto the ground, where he could relax until he was ready to start moving again. Since he was underwater, though, he started spinning in backwards circles, his arms pinwheeling wildly as he looked for something to catch himself on, only to realize that gravity certainly did _not_ work that way in the water.

Ariel's laughter bubbled, quite literally, from her mouth as she watched. "Sora, you have to stop struggling. You'll never stop rolling if you keep waving your hands like that."

"I can't—whoa!—I can't help it! I'm not used to this." Sora yelped.

"You'll get used to it, Sora. You just gotta go with the flow is all," Goofy said. He floated lazily over to Sora, offering his shelled back for support.

Sora grasped it, and nearly sent both of them plummeting to the ocean bottom with their combined weight before Sora remembered to work his new fin. As soon as he was stable, he frowned at Donald, who hadn't stopped cackling since Sora's swimming lesson had begun. "Don't laugh. It's harder than it looks."

Ariel tilted her head. "Well you know, here's an idea." It took only three long strokes of her powerful tail to bring her next to Sora and Goofy. She put a hand up to her mouth like she was speaking to him in confidence, though their small group was alone in the huge grotto. "If you get tired of swimming, there's something I want to show you. Come on!"

"What is it?" Sora asked, struggling to swim as quickly as she was swimming away from him, Goofy and Donald even getting ahead of him.

Ariel stopped after what felt like forever, but was really probably only about five hundred feet. She pointed. "See him? He'll give us a ride."

"Really? Cool…"Sora's signature grin lit up his face as his eyes followed the dolphin that bobbed up and down on the deep ocean currents.

"Go on—he's really friendly." She gave Sora a little push.

"Yeah." Sora worked his way over to the aquatic mammal. Perhaps because Sora looked more dolphin than merman, the dolphin caught sight of him and swam up for a closer look. Sora tried to hold still (without sinking) while the animal swam around him in circles, looking him over.

"Uh…hey." Sora gave a little wave. "Can I…get a ride with you?" The dolphin swam closer, cold, smooth skin brushing against Sora's arm. "Is that a yes?"

He reached out to gently grab at the dolphin, and all of a sudden, he wasn't quite so still anymore. Water roared in his ears, and he has to cling on a lot harder just to keep from being snatched away in the current. After a while, though, he got used to the rhythm, and he let out an excited whoop as he was tugged around.

Sora grinned mischievously. "Hey, could you swim over there?" He nudged the dolphin in the direction he wanted, and the change in direction was almost instantaneous.

Donald's eyes grew, and he let out a string of garbled noises as he realized which way the dolphin was heading. He turned and started trying to swim away, but his stubby octo-appendages were no match for the dolphin's powerful tail. A flurry of bubbles surrounded the duck as the dolphin circled him, creating a temporary whirlpool and sending him in circles.

"I told you it was hard!" Sora called out, the bubbles of his words getting whisked away behind him as he and the dolphin sped off again.

* * *

><p>Aneko: Well. Longer than I expected. Oh well. :)<p>

The pot roast was delicious. Just saying.


End file.
